Oh my dear Lorule
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Oh princesa Zelda, Lorule una vez también fue igual de próspero y hermoso como es Hyrule, y necesitábamos un héroe y vuestro Link es perfecto para ese trabajo.


-Hilda, no estarás hablando en serio, ¿o si?

Hilda tragó saliva.

-¡Hilda! ¡Estarás destruyendo otro reino por salvar uno!

Hilda no respondió.

-Además, dudo que haya otra Trifuerza en algún sitio, y menos en otro reino como tu dices.

Hilda cogió un libro que estaba encima de la mesa y se lo dio a su amigo.

-Lo puedes contemplar aquí, según dice este libro hay otra Trifuerza en un mundo llamado Hyrule.-Siguió viendo la foto de ese mundo.-Es un mundo tan prospero, ten hermoso y lleno de luz como una vez fue Lorule. Dime Ravio, ¿no quieres ver tu reino así?

-Si ese fuese el caso, ¿como lo conseguirías?

Hilda dejó de nuevo el libro en la mesa.

-Tengo que encontrar los tres fragmentos de la Trifuerza, uno lo tiene la princesa, otro lo tiene su héroe, el héroe que nosotros necesitábamos pero nunca llegó.

Ravio tragó saliva, sabía que era culpa de su antepasado por haber sido muy tímido y no haberse arriesgado a salvar al reino que tanto amaba, y también a la princesa Hilda de ese entonces que igual amaba.

-Y por último, debo romper el sello que han puesto ellos dos contra su malvado, para obtener la Trifuerza del poder.

Ahora eso sí que no se lo esperó.

-¿Vas a ponerlos en un peligro extremo.. solo por obtener la Trifuerza?..-Preguntó Ravio asustado.

-Si.

-¿Y como lo harás si se puede saber?

Hilda miró fuera de la biblioteca donde se encontraba Yuga, un hechicero famoso por querer tener poder entre todos los hechiceros. A Ravio le daba rabia verlo, ¡es que incluso parecía travestí!

-Será un honor servir a mi honorable princesa y ayudarle a recuperar mi reino amado.-Dijo Yuga poniéndose de rodillas delante de Hilda.

A Ravio le entró una rabia por dentro por lo que hacía Hilda por egoísmo.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres no cuentes conmigo.-Dijo Ravio mientras se marchaba.

-¡Ravio!-Gritó Hilda viendo como se iba.

-Agh, no se preocupe princesa, él pronto lamentará lo que hizo.

Hilda no dijo nada más al respecto.

* * *

Ravio cogió su pulsera, era lo único que iba a necesitar de ahora en adelante, iría a investigar esa tierra llamada Hyrule y tratar de ayudar a su héroe a salvar su Trifuerza de Yuga y Hilda.

Se adentró en el portal, sintió todo el viaje duro y pesado pero no se paro a pensar en eso.

Cuándo llegó a Hyrule vio que estaba al lado de un santuario, también escuchó unos gritos provenientes de un hombre viejo.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Ravio.

-¡Ceres y Link dentro! ¡Ceres gritar! ¡Link no volver!

Ravio se enteró de la mayoría, así que entró al santuario logrando ver a un chico con una espada y una túnica verde desmayado en el suelo. Logró cargarlo como pudo y se lo llevó a una casa cualquiera.

* * *

Cuándo el chico se levantó se sorprendió un poco al ver a Ravio y que este lo llevó a su casa, habló con Ravio y le dijo que su nombre era Link, Ravio inmediatamente supo que era el héroe de ese reino. Intentó advertirle sobre lo que planeaban Hilda y Yuga, pero se quedó callado e hizo un trato con él por quedarse su casa y en agradecimiento darle su pulsera.

* * *

Habían pasado ya un montón de semanas, Link se había enfrentado a Yuga/Ganon/Hilda y logró rescatar a su princesa, la princesa Zelda. Pero parecía que Hilda no se daría por vencida.

-¿Qu-que mas puedo hacer yo?..-Dijo Hilda levantándose.

-¿Entonces erais vos quien me tenía secuestrada en esa pintura, princesa Hilda?-Preguntó Zelda pero sin enojo en su voz.

-Claramente.-Dijo Hilda mirándola con odio.

-Por favor Princesa Hilda, nadie entiende el sacrificio que una princesa tiene por su pueblo más que yo pero tampoco pued-..-Dijo Zelda interrumpida.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada! ¡Tu reino siempre ha estado bajo la protección de tu Trifuerza!

-Pero eso..

-¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Me haré con la Trifuerza!-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Zelda y a Link.

-¡Por favor! ¡Esto tiene que parar ya!-Gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la habitación, todos voltearon a ver quien era.

Ravio se quitó la capucha de conejo dejando ver quien era en realidad, dándole una sorpresa a Zelda y a Link, al igual que a Hilda por su presencia allí.

-¿Quien eres?..-Preguntó Zelda.

Ravio empezó a disculparse con Link y Zelda sobre no decirles la verdad, y luego le dijo a Hilda unas cuantas cosas.

-Hilda..

-Desaparecistes de mi vista y ahora vienes gateando, ¿por qué?-Respondió Hilda mirando a otro lado.

-Perdoneme su majestad, soy un cobarde en el corazón. No había manera de plantearme cara a cara contra usted y Yuga. Pero fui lo suficientemente listo como para ir a Hyrule y ayudar a su héroe todo lo que pude.

-Este héroe me a sido de mucha ayuda, ¿¡pero quieres que me derrote?!

-Lo siento mi princesa, pero era con las mejores de las intenciones..-Dijo casi llorando Ravio.-Claro que deseo lo mejor para nuestro reino, pero, ¿destruyendo Hyrule?.. Habéis traído la ruina hacia Lorule.

-¿¡Prefieres ver a Lorule en ruinas?!-Gritó Hilda hacia Ravio.

Ravio negó con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no mi princesa, pero estoy seguro que debe de haber otra forma..

-No la hay..-Respondió Hilda triste.

-¿No lo entendéis? La razón por la cual nuestros antepasados destruyeron nuestra Trifuerza.. ¡Fue para parar tal caos!-Gritó molesto Ravio haciendo que Hilda lo mirase con miedo.

-Eso no era lo que yo..

-Mirad a vuestro alrededor, Hilda. Esto fue EXACTAMENTE lo que sucedió con nuestra Trifuerza!

Hilda se sobresaltó un momento dándose cuenta de lo que decía Ravio.

-Oh no..-Dijo Hilda.

-Hilda yo..-Dijo Ravio mirando el suelo de nuevo.-Solo quería salvaros de todo esto, desde que os conozco siempre os habéis preocupado por Lorule con toda vuestra alma.. Por favor Hilda, os pido que hagamos lo correcto.. Puede que Lorule esté hecho un caos pero no será demandado por haber robado la Trifuerza de Hyrule.

Link y Zelda que contemplaban la escena solo sonrieron un poco y se cogieron de la mano.

Hilda entendió y supo que Ravio tenía razón.

-Tienes razón Ravio.. Princesa Zelda, he estado cegada por el poder de vuestra Trifuerza, pero os juro que.. Todo lo que hice fue por mi gente..-Terminó de decir casi llorando Hilda.

-Princesa Hilda, no hay necesidad de..

-No, dejadme terminar.. Sois afortunada de tener un héroe que os proteja y os ame como Link. Con su valor ha demostrado que Hyrule merece tener su Trifuerza. Ahora me aseguraré de que salgáis de este reino oscuro mio seguros con vuestra Trifuerza. Por favor seguidme, conozco un camino que os llevará a Hyrule.

Todos siguieron a Hilda que se dirigía a donde antiguamente estaba la Trifuerza de Lorule.

-Bienvenidos al lugar sagrado de Lorule, donde una vez estuvo nuestra Trifuerza.. Yuga descubrió que había una extraña grieta en esta piedra, allí fue donde descubrimos que había otro sitio donde había una Trifuerza, así que me puse a investigar con mis libros sobre eso..-Hilda se acercó a Link.-Joven héroe de Hyrule, ¿podrías entregarme vuestro brazalete?

Link le dio su pulsera a Hilda sin rechistar.

-Debería poder usar el resto de su poder para llevaros a ambos a casa..

Hilda susurró un hechizo haciendo que unas luces saliesen del brazalete.

Mientras tanto Ravio se despedía animadamente de Link.

-¡Ha sido un placer conocerte y ser tu amigo Link!

-Igualmente Ravio..-Decía Link como podía de lo fuerte que lo sacudía Ravio. Zelda soltó una risita haciendo que Link sonriese tiernamente

-¡Quien sabe Link! ¡A lo mejor se me ha pegado un poco de tu valor!

-¡Eso sería genial Ravio!-Dijo sonriendo también.

Hilda terminó el hechizo y Link y Zelda se convirtieron en pinturas o algo así mientras eran devueltos a Hyrule sanos y salvos.

Ravio sonrió por todo lo que hizo Hilda.

* * *

Zelda y Link no tardaron en llegar a Hyrule, estaban en el lugar sagrado donde reguardaba la Trifuerza.

-Hemos llegados sanos y salvos Link..

-Eso parece Zelda, aunque si te soy sincero siento un poco de pena por Hilda, es decir, sé que hizo cosas malas pero solo pensaba por el bien de su reino..

-No sabes cuanto la entiendo.. Para una princesa su reino es lo más importante.-Zelda miró hacia frente.-Allí esta la Trifuerza, creo que sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Link y Zelda caminaron hacia la Trifuerza y colocaron sus manos en ellas, deseando que por fin Lorule tuviese su propia Trifuerza.

* * *

Hilda estaba en el suelo llorando mientras Ravio la abrazaba y trataba de consolarla.

-He sido de lo peor..-Susurraba Hilda.

-Ya pasó Hilda, ya pasó..-Ravio depositó un dulce beso en la frente de la chica, hasta que vio una luz brillante frente a ellos.

Hilda también la vio, así que empujó a Ravio con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este cayese al suelo.

-¡Hey!-Gritó Ravio.

-¡Silencio!-Gritó Hilda mientras veía la figura de luz que se iba formando.

Se iba formando un triángulo pero al revés, una luz dorada lo cubría todo. Hilda sorprendida se llevó sus manos a la boca y Ravio sonrió como no podía más.

La Trifuerza de Lorule estaba completa, Hilda se echó a llorar.

-No me merezco esto por lo que hice..

-He llegado a conocer muy bien a Link, y sé que por todo el mal que alguien haga nunca podría odiar a nadie.-Dijo Ravio sonriendo.

Lorule empezaba a brillar, unir sus tierras y sobretodo a ser próspero como antes fue.

-Muchas gracias princesa Zelda, y a ti también Link..-Dijo por último Hilda mientras se echaba de rodillas a llorar.

* * *

_**¡Aquí acaba el one-short! Lo hice porque mañana 22 de Noviembre se celebra el primer aniversario de que salió este juego y debo admitir que amé jugarlo! Así que como regalo hice esto, sé que no es de los mejores fanfics que he hecho hasta ahora pero me divertí haciéndolo!**_


End file.
